Us Against The World
by kirstie23
Summary: Accused of a crime he didn’t commit, Edward Cullen finds himself an inmate at Blaxland State Penitentiary. With the support of his family, he tries to prove his innocence with trying to remain invisible in a prison full of guilty men.


**Hey everyone, I am back. I know it's been awhile but things have been changing big time in my life. The last time I was on here I informed you all of my miscarriage. Well, I'm please to tell you all that my fiancee and I are once againt expecting. I'm 22 weeks along and we are expecting a boy in April. Trust me, it was a shock to us as well. Any way, this is my new fic. I know the first chapter is short but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Anyway, read, review and enjoy :D.**

* * *

The twelve members of the jury slowly filtered back into the court room and it fell silent immediately, except for the occasional click of a journalist's camera. The bailiff took a folded piece of white paper from one of the jury members and handed it ever so slowly, to the judge. Judge Amelia Kennedy read the piece of paper before handing it back to the bailiff who returned it safely to the jury.

"Will the accused please stand?" Judge Kennedy called out and the scrapping of a several chairs rang out around the courtroom as the accused and his lawyer stand.

"Madam foreperson, has the jury reached a decision?" Judge Kennedy asked as she turned to face the four females and eight males that made up the jury.

"We have your honour. We, the people of the jury, find Edward Anthony Mason Cullen guilty of sexual assault against a minor," the jury member read out before taking her seat and glaring at Edward Cullen from across the court room. The journalist went into hyper drive as they snapped up photos of the accused and his shocked family.

"Thank you madam foreperson. The jury is relieved of their duties and are free to go," Judge Kennedy replied and one by one the jury filed from the courtroom as the journalists continued to go crazy. Glancing down at the file of evidence, Judge Kennedy read over certain facts before looking at Edward.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You have been found by the state of Washington, guilty of sexual assault against a minor. You are herby sentenced to five years imprisonment at Blaxland State Penitentiary, with a non-parole period of 13 months," Judge Kennedy announced. At once The Cullen family stood in protest and the journalists were on their mobiles announcing the news to anyone they could.

"All rise," the bailiff yelled out as Judge Kennedy escaped from the court room. Edward continued to stare at the judge's seat as her verdict rang through to air. He was only slightly aware of his younger sister, Alice, pulling on his hand as the bailiff and two security guards pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed him.

"Give him a minute with his family, please?" David Campbell, his lawyer asked. The security guards stepped away but the bailiff remained in place.

"We are going to appeal, son," Carlisle Cullen promised his son, who was immobile and unable to speak.

"We know you didn't do this sweetheart," Esme Cullen assured him. His eyes only faintly registered his family as the security guards finally escorted him out of the court room and towards the awaiting transfer bus. The journalists continued to snap photos as he was pushed into the bus, as he was chained to the seat and as the first tears began to fall.

* * *

Back in the courtroom, David Campbell packed away his briefcase feeling deflated. This should have been a simple case, especially with a majority male jury. Where had he gone wrong?

"You promised us he would be free," Alice Cullen called out as David exited the courtroom. David groaned and turned to face his client's family. He towed over Alice but the look she was giving him made him cower away from her.

"I never guaranteed anything Miss Cullen," David defended.

"My brother has just been sentenced to five years in jail because his lawyer didn't do his job. This is all your fault," Alice yelled back.

"Your brother is guilty. That's not my fault," David called back and before he had a chance to comprehend what was happening he was on the floor of the courthouse, tiny Alice Cullen sitting on his chest punching his chest like there was no tomorrow. Her tiny frame was lifted off his body and consoled by the six foot frame of her boyfriend.

"Thank you for your services," Carlisle said, stepped over David and escorted his family from the courthouse where they were bombarded by more journalists. How did things go so wrong?


End file.
